


I want to kiss your neck

by AdamRonan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamRonan/pseuds/AdamRonan
Summary: Adam and Ronan hook-up. As usual, Ronan secretly falls in love.





	I want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> Every mistake and gramatical error is my fault. 
> 
> Title is from The 1975's fallingforyou. Well, to be honest, the title should be the whole song lyrics.

Ronan stands up and the comforter fell. He stood up naked as the only thing that covered his body disappeared. He saw Adam, sleeping a little bit too comfortably. For him, it seemed as though waking up is another hard work he’d have to pay for later. Ronan, the fucker, can’t stop himself from staring, he should be on his way out now but Adam’s disheveled façade kept holding him down. He knows he should just stop and leave, knowing that he’ll only be disappointed at the end; when the time comes that Adam tells him to withdraw, he doesn’t know how it will affect him. Surely, he’ll be worse than what happened before. But he wasn’t selfish, though he wants to be, he doesn’t have the heart to tether the other boy.

  
_Now, I really have to go_. They had an agreement, that is, to never stay until the morning after the deed was done. The deed, in particular, was breathe into each other’s mouths as they groped or pleasured themselves to their liking until one has finished. Never did they kiss, he recalls; but of course, he can’t do that. Adam wouldn’t like it because, after all, that was not part of their deal.

  
He collected his clothes on the floor and finished dressing up. He looked one last look at Adam and finally had the strength to close the door as he walked out. St. Agnes was very cold at mornings yet he never felt any absence of heat as he was beside Adam. There is nothing to be unhappy about, they weren’t together; especially when Adam made it clear that he does not want anything else, only sex.

  
He blamed Adam for everything. He blamed Adam for his blue eyes, for his smart fucking mouth, for his sexy laugh, for his hair, for his oblivious ass, for his freckles, for his perfect hands, for his soft lips, for calling Ronan in the middle of the night to have a quickie, for giving Ronan no choice but to go there because Ronan is dying to, and for sweetly whispering his name as they fuck. No, Ronan does not have a damn fault, it’s completely Adam’s.

  
He sat inside his BMW and stared at Adam Parrish’s window, wishing he could sleep inside instead; inside Adam, explicitly. He longed to be buried intimately inside Adam since he saw him at Boyd’s repairing Ronan’s only car. Luckily for him, Adam has not been laid for years. When Adam noticed him staring at his face, Adam stared back. Daring him to back down and leave Adam alone. But Ronan wasn’t someone to back down, he dared Adam back and ogled at him until he finished his shift. As the clock stroke one and the shop was closed Adam clutched at his collar and hauled him towards the back of the shop, slamming him against the cement. No one dared move, that is, until Ronan shifted his lips towards Adam that the other boy moved his face the other way and bit his neck instead. Adam mauled at his neck; licking, biting, kissing, until Ronan got painfully hard and moaned. The other boy stopped what his doing yet remained his face on Ronan’s collar.

  
“ _Fuck_.” Adam whispered breathily, almost painfully.

  
“Do that again.” Adam asked him.

  
“The fuck if I would.” he countered.

  
Adam was an understanding man. He did not get mad, he continued what he was doing. That was the moment Ronan decided he was getting wild for this boy, that he would be eager to give Adam his world if the other party asked him to. During those moments, his mind was devoid of any coherent thoughts, nothing but the feeling. Adam’s beautiful hands roaming his back, his seductive tongue licking his ear, his breath making him shudder because he can fucking hear every falter of air that comes out of his lungs. He thought he was going to die of lust. His desire soaring, making themselves felt. As though Adam heard his thoughts, he grabbed the most sensitive part of him, the thing between his thighs. He was hot all over, his brain turning off. The other boy dragged his palm up and down his length, helping him release. Adam’s tongue wetting his neck, flooding Ronan’s collarbone with his saliva; but Ronan wasn’t going to complain about it. That spurred him even more.

  
He moved them from their position and transferred themselves until Adam was pressed on a car. Ronan inserted his leg between Adams and pushed his hips against him until he heard the boy whimper as his own member was being stroked by the brown-haired boy. They were breathing, and then they were not as Adam opened his zipper pushed his hand inside, biting Ronan’s ear, and slowly encircling his hand around Ronan’s shaft and smearing the precome at the tip. He lit up and laughed when he heard Ronan groan loudly once more. Ronan was now on the brink of coming, his breathing sporadic and his toes curling. Adam must have sensed it because the asshole slowed down, drawing his hand loosely up and down, like they had all the time in the world. Ronan wanted that, of course, but he was dying for release and he wants to finish, his hard-on killing him. At that, Ronan kissed Adams ear and pushed his hips up towards Adam’s hands, fucking those gorgeous hands. Fuck, he was getting near. Adam encouraged him by caressing his ass and squeezing it lightly. That was all it took for him to spill on Adam’s hands. White liquid tainting his boxer briefs. Adam saw it as an opportunity, he lifted his fingers towards his tongue and licked it lustily, making Ronan almost hard again.

  
“Fucking _hell_ , who are you?” asked Ronan while trying to slow his breath down.

  
“Adam Parrish. I know who you are.” The boy answered.

  
“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

  
“Why’d you do that?” Ronan questioned as he was zipping back his pants and fixing himself.

  
“I want to.”

  
“Don’t you want to…?”

  
“Of course, I do.”

  
“then…”

  
“Not now. Come back here tomorrow.”

  
“Okay” Ronan answered because he knows it’ll be wrong to decline such a blessing.

  
“Just… don’t expect anything from this, okay?”

  
“What the fuck would I be expecting?” although he knows exactly what it is.

  
“Stop the act, I know you’re not dumb.”

  
“Sure thing, shithead. Thanks for the head.” he lazily said. they started walking towards the exit, finding their respecting vehicles. Unsurprisingly, Adam doesn’t have a car, only a bike.

  
“That wasn’t a head, genius. But I can show you how it works sometime.” The brown-haired boy said as he finally spoke.

  
“Tell me where you live. You obviously will die in a dump somewhere if you biked now.”

  
It seemed like he also ran out of drive after the escapade because he agreed.

  
“St. Agnes.” Adam said as he looked at him with tired eyes.

  
As weeks pass, mutual masturbation was joint with blowjobs. Adam getting very little sleep because of their fucking. Adam sometimes being in the mood to fuck, or sometimes to be fucked. They never did it halfway, they always made sure that the other was satisfied. Ronan, the masochist, never complained of anything Adam was giving him. Always accepting what was given to him though having desires of something more. Something more special that casual sex, mouths on dicks, and hands on each other. Ronan convinced himself that it was alright, that he was contented with what they have.

\-------------------------------------------

* * *

 

  
There was a knock on his window, it was already afternoon. He must have dozed off and slept in his car for Adam is now outside staring at him incredulously.

  
“Are stupid? Why are you here?” Adam shouted as Ronan rolled open his windows to let Adam talk to him directly.

  
“Yes, Adam. I’m stupid because I slept in my car. What is fucking wrong with that?”

  
Adam sighed exasperatedly. Ronan had been ready to take the blow, he knew Adam was going to tell him to stop seeing each other, Ronan mentally prepared a speech to tell Adam sorry he fell in love with him. Sorry because it was all Adam’s fault, anyway. Adam’s goddamn fault why he was confused right now when Adam kissed him. His lips soft and sweet, like flowers pampering his own, kissing him as though telling the words _how can you be so fucking dumb_. Parrish never stopped his task, he licked Ronan's lips with an enthusiasm he cannot decode. He kept staying still as his lower lip was bit and pulled apart, still shocked of the event.  He kissed Adam back. Because how can he not? Adam is last person he'll neglect. He kissed him back with enough heat to make them both hot and start undressing until they arrived to sticky bodies. As good as a thought it is, they're still in public. He knows Adam is conscious about everything, so he kissed the brown-haired hardly for the last time and pulled away. Eaning him a whine.

  
“Yeah, you’re stupid, alright.” Adam grinning smugly.

  
“This is dumb. You should have told me.” Ronan complained.

  
“Wasn’t it enough that I kept telling you St. Agnes was cold in the morning?” still grinning.

  
“You’re fucking shit at signals, Parrish.”

  
“To be fair, you’re shit at reading one.”

  
Ronan was unable to react. He was utterly dumfounded, he thought he might be dreaming.

  
“Come on, sleep with me upstairs. I called in sick just for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story is shit. Yet, still, thankkk you very muchh for readingg.  
> I just want to get this plot out of my mind.  
> Comments, feedbacks, and constructive criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
